This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In current voice over IP (VoIP) telephone systems, a feature set known as “extension mobility” allows an IP voice endpoint to be used in a hoteling environment. In such installations, a given IP voice endpoint assumes a user's extension once the user authenticates with an IP-based private branch exchange (PBX) using the IP voice endpoint. In current systems, user authentication requires the user to enter his/her extension into the endpoint, and then provide a personal identification number (PIN). Once the user has established their identity, the IP voice endpoint works with the IP PBX to configure the IP voice endpoint according to the user's preferences. This may include the user's extension, speed dial preferences, secondary line instance, and voice mailbox, etc. Once the configuration has been pulled down to the voice endpoint, it becomes the user's phone until the user signs out.